Scooby Doo and the Hex girls a new life
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: this is a seaqule to Scooby Doo and Zombieland after Thorn and Shaggy got married and they are having a baby and the evil black Dragon Dixie and her pet lion James want to kill the hex girls to have Thorn's baby will the hex girls stop them?
1. The big news

Plot: After Thorn and Shaggy were married Thorn was getting sick and Dusk and Luna thinks she's pregnant and Thorn is afraid to tell her friends will they know?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo or the Hex Girls I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara (but the character's I made up in the middle of the story are Zoey and the black dragon (Dixie) belong to me.)

Chapter 1

After Thorn got sick 2 months ago she was gaining weight and she realize that she is pregnant.

Shaggy did this said Thorn but she was happy because she is carrying a new life inside of her Thorn was also a little afraid so she walk out of the bathroom and Luna and Dusk came upstairs.

Luna Dusk said Thorn I have good news to tell you ok what is it? Asked Luna I'm…. Spit it out Thorn we want to know said Dusk I'm…pregnant with Shaggy's baby said Thorn hopes that her friends were not mad at her.

Luna said Thorn I am happy for you ME TOO! Shouted Dusk really? Said Thorn you're not upset or mad at me? Upset mad? Asked Luna and Dusk when they both looked at each other no said Luna why will we be upset or mad?

You and Shaggy are going to be mother and father of this baby and me and Dusk will help you and Saggy too said Luna.

Well I wish that evil black dragon Dixie will not hurt you but I knew she would but me and Dusk will stop that dragon before the baby is born Dusk put her hand on Thorn's Stomach and said well I wish it will be a boy and he will look like Shaggy let's hope he is not a sacred a lot like Saggy Thorn laugh.

But what if it's a girl? Asked Luna Thorn said then she will look like me with black hair and red highlights and she will be beautiful.

**End of Chapter 1…..**


	2. Telling the gang

Scooby Doo and the Hex Girls A new Life

Plot: After Thorn and Shaggy were married Thorn was getting sick and Dusk and Luna thinks she's pregnant and Thorn is afraid to tell her friends will they know?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo or the Hex Girls I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara (but the character's I made up in the middle of the story are Zoey and the black dragon (Dixie) belong to me.)

Thorn Dusk and Luna went to the gang's house and knocked on the door Shaggy Scooby Fred Velma and Daphne opened the door and it was the Hex Girls.

Hello Thorn Dusk and Luna said Daphne come in as Daphne shut the door behind the Hex Girls so girls said Shaggy how are you today? Ok said the Hex Girls at the same time so what brings you girls there today? Asked Fred Thorn came up to the gang and said to Shaggy guess what's different about me.

Shaggy thinked and said did you have a hair cut?

Nope not a hair cut said Thorn.

Uh it is your birthday? Asked Shaggy.

Nope not that Said Thorn.

Uh you're going to A&W? Asked Shaggy.

Nope not that said Thorn.

Shaggy said what is it?

Thorn said Shaggy I'm pregnant and we are going to be a mom and dad in 9 months that's great said Daphne we are so happy for you and Shaggy I wish I was having a baby too.

Well Daphne maybe you will and Fred kissed his Wife on the lips Raggy we should have a baby shower roon Shaggy said like good ideal Scooby Doo that will be in May!

17th!

**End of Chapter 2…..**


	3. Dragons and lions fight

Scooby Doo and the Hex Girls A new Life

Plot: After Thorn and Shaggy were married Thorn was getting sick and Dusk and Luna thinks she's pregnant and Thorn is afraid to tell her friends will they know?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo or the Hex Girls I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara (but the character's I made up in the middle of the story are Zoey the black dragon's pet lion (James) and the black dragon (Dixie) belong to me.)

(May 17th)

At the store Fred Daphne Velma Shaggy and Scooby Doo are going to get stuff for Thorn and Shaggy's baby.

Ok these what we are going to do said Fred Velma you keep Shaggy busy at EB games while me and Daphne go get stuff for Shaggy's baby ok let's go said Fred.

At the new baby section of the Store Fred and Daphne got some stuff for the Thorn and Shaggy's baby Freddy? Asked Daphne do you know if Shaggy and Thorn are going to have a boy or a girl? Daphne I don't know what Gender is Shaggy and Thorn's baby blue is for a boy and pink is for a girl Daphne said oh Freddy how about white? It's just for now until the baby is born ok Daphne said Fred and they started to pick the baby stuff out.

At the EB Games store Velma saw TV shows for kids at the movie/TV show store so she said Shaggy Scooby I am going to the movie store for a while and why not you and Scooby go get some lunch at A&W ok?

Scooby and Shaggy lick their lips and said ok Velma and off Shaggy and Scooby went at A&W Shaggy and Scooby doo were eating burgers and other stuff Thorn came here and said hi Shaggy.

Shaggy turned around and yelled ZOINKS! Oh Thorn its you I did not know you were here Shaggy said Thorn my baby is kicking feel it! Shaggy put his hand on Thorn's stomach and said hi in there this is your daddy me and your mom can not wait for you to come out and see your pretty face.

(At the black dragon's cave)

Dixie was spying on Thorn and Shaggy through her magic mirror and said OH MY GOD its that baby that Thorn and Shaggy are having are we? Will see about that won't we?

Dixie called out to her pet lion James and he came to her and said what do you want Princess of the black dragons Dixie said I have Thorn and Shaggy are having a baby so we will go to the Coolsvile mall and attack them but I will kill the Hex Girls but the baby is mine said Dixie and they were off.

(At the Coolsvile mall)

Thorn and Shaggy were feeling the new life inside of Thorn then Luna and Dusk said Thorn its time to go home just then the front glass door was smash it was Dixie the black dragon and her lion James they want to kill the Hex Girls and get Thorn and Shaggy's baby.

Run Thorn Run Shaggy Run Scooby Doo said Luna me and Dusk will handle these two Thorn Shaggy and Scooby ran far away from the black dragon and her lion Dusk you fight the lion I will fight the dragon Dusk grab a knife from the back of A&W and stabbed the Lion's paw and locked James in a cage and rush to help Luna fight the dragon.

Dusk and Luna ran away to get the dragon to fallow them and the dragon was heading towards the net and Dixie fell and got tangled in it her fire breath was useless the net was too strong to be break down and they won.

The lion and the black dragon was sent to the zoo and Thorn and Shaggy came out from the door and they said to Luna and Dusk we built a very strong net so the black dragon will not break free so let's go home said Thorn

**End of Chapter 3…**

e...


	4. New dragons

Plot: After Thorn and Shaggy were married Thorn was getting sick and Dusk and Luna thinks she's pregnant and Thorn is afraid to tell her friends will they know?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo or the Hex Girls I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara (but the character's I made up in the middle of the story are Tasha the green eyes ice dragon, Diego the blue eyed ice dragon, Tasha and Diego's kids Max Robin Raven and Shira, Zoey, the black dragon's pet lion, (James) and the black dragon, (Dixie) belong to me.)

(May 17th at 5:00pm)

After the black dragon Dixie and her pet lion James were far away from the hex girls the baby shower begins Thorn and Shaggy got a lot of stuff from their friends just then it was Scooby's turn to give Thorn a present.

I hope the baby is safe said Scooby and licked Thorn's pregnant belly thanks Scooby doo said Thorn I hope so too.

(2 months later)

Thorn was 6 months pregnant and her father already knew she was pregnant and he was happy to see his grand son or daughter in October 17th.

At the hex girls house Thorn was on the couch waiting for Shaggy Luna and Dusk to come back with Lunch Thorn's baby was kicking a lot in her as if the baby is saying mom I want food.

Hold on sweetheart said Thorn rubbing her Stomach your dad and your aunt Luna and Dusk will be back with some A&W but her baby still kick inside her.

When Daphne showed up at the door and asked Thorn how is the baby doing my baby is doing fine said Thorn Shaggy is always nervous of me having his baby well said Daphne he's a nervous father Thorn giggled just then Thorn's baby was kicking again ARGH will you stop kicking please?

Your baby is kicking? Asked Daphne yes said Thorn do you want to feel it? Yes said Daphne as she put her hand on Thorn's Tummy and felt kicking in her wow said thorn you tolled me a few years ago you were kicking crazy inside your mother when she was pregnant with you.

Really? Asked Thorn yes said Daphne you were oh now I remember said Thorn its been a long time I lost my thought there just then Shaggy Luna and Dusk came back with lunch.

(3:00am)

Shaggy Thorn Dusk and Luna woke up and heard roaring in pain it came from out side at the dragon hall Shaggy Thorn Luna and Dusk rush to the dragon hall all the dragons were asleep.

Its coming from Tasha and Diego's pin said Thorn Shaggy Luna and Dusk rush to Tasha and Diego's pin Tasha was in labor with Diego's baby dragons oh my Tasha is giving birth said Luna come on Shaggy Thorn and Dusk let's help Tasha.

Diego was with Tasha telling her to breathe Luna said its ok Tasha it will be over soon just then something came out of her it was a dragon it was born Luna looked and said OH MY GOSH IT'S A BOY DRAGON! The baby boy dragon had white tail blue wings and his skin was teal like his mom he opened his eyes there were green like his mother.

Luna handed the baby boy dragon to Tasha and said you have a son and he looks like you Tasha Diego was happy _my son _said Diego as he licked his baby just then Tasha pushed very hard she roared in pain when the 2nd dragon was out Luna looked and said ITS ANOTHER BOY DRAGON The 2nd baby boy dragon had blue tail white wings and his skin was gold like Diego and he also had Tasha's green eyes Dusk said as she hand the baby to Tasha and said to her you have another son and he looks like Diego but he has Tasha's green eyes Diego was happy _my son _said Diego as he licked his 2nd son and bring his sons over to Tasha's belly so she can feed them.

2 more to go Tasha said Luna ok I want you push on the count of three Tasha looked at her Mother who is a grandmother of two sons for now _Tasha you are doing great_ said Romy who is Tasha's mother ok are you ready Tasha? Asked Luna Tasha groaned and that was a yes ONE TWO THREE PUSH yelled Luna Tasha roared in pain until her 3rd baby slipped right out of her OH MY GOSH IT'S A GIRL DRAGON! The baby girl dragon had white tail blue wings and her skin was teal but she had blue eyes like Diego's Luna handed the baby girl dragon to Tasha and Shaggy said you have a daughter and she looks just like you but she has Diego's blue eyes Diego was happy _my daughter _said Diego as he licked his baby and took her to her brothers and put her near Tasha's belly so she can feed her too.

1 more to go Tasha I know you are tried but just push 1 more time ok said Luna one two three Tasha roared in pain for the last time and Luna yelled ITS ANOTHER GIRL DRAGON! The 2nd baby girl dragon blue tail white wings and his skin was gold like Diego and she had Diego's blue eyes Thorn said to her you have another daughter and she looks like Diego with his blue eyes was happy _my daughter _said Diego as he licked his baby and took her to her brothers and her sister and put her near Tasha's belly so she can feed her too.

The baby Dragons are healthy said Luna congregations' Romy you have 2 grand sons and 2 grand daughters just then the gang came in and Fred said we heard roaring and yelling Thorn said Tasha and Diego had 4 baby dragons 2 boys and 2 girls that's great said Velma.

AWWWWW! Said Daphne they are so cute do you have names for them Luna said no not yet me Thorn Shaggy and Dusk have not have names for them yet.

I know said Daphne the boys names shall be Max and Robin and the girls names shall be Raven and Shira

Those are great names for them said Thorn and Tasha's mother Romy is now a grandmother now Tasha and Diego are resting so let's get some rest too.

And Scooby and the gang and the Hex Girls went back to bed at their house

**End of Chapter 4….**


	5. Walking dragons

Plot: After Thorn and Shaggy were married Thorn was getting sick and Dusk and Luna thinks she's pregnant and Thorn is afraid to tell her friends will they know?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo or the Hex Girls I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara (but the character's I made up in the middle of the story are Tasha the green eyes ice dragon, Diego the blue eyed ice dragon, Tasha and Diego's kids Max Robin Raven and Shira, Zoey, the black dragon's pet lion, (James) and the black dragon, (Dixie) belong to me.)

Thorn was 7 months pregnant now and she and the hex girls have been visiting Tasha and Diego's babies THORN! yelled Daphne Luna and Dusk tell you to come and see this Thorn rush to Tasha and Diego's pin Max was standing up and he was ready to walk Max walked over to Thorn as she crouch down to see Max he walked up to Thorn and put his paw on Thorn's stomach Robin was standing up too and he was ready to walk too walked over to Thorn and robin put his paw on Thorn's stomach and felt her baby kicking.

They were wondering what was in Thorn's tummy? Tasha purred to Max and Robin and said _Thorn is pregnant and she is carrying a new life how mommy asked Max and robin someday when you two are older said Tasha and Raven and Shira will know someday when they are older too._

LOOKED LUNA yelled Dusk Raven and Shira are standing up and walking too! Oh said Luna Tasha and Diego's babies are growing up fast let's hope they don't grow too fast Daphne giggled.

Then Thorn's father came in the dragon hall and said hello Sally Hi dad said Thorn Mr. McKnight said Sally I came to see how are you doing and I heard that Tasha had 4 baby Dragons and she had 2 girls and 2 boys yes said Thorn they were walking look as thorn point at the baby dragons to her father oh my they're beautiful 2 look like their dad and 2 look like their mom.

I see said Thorn's father soon honey I will be a grand father of your baby very soon I wished your mother was here to see this but…But what!? Asked Thorn her father explain when you started your band your mother had cancer and she loved you so much but she could not be here any longer she died before you came home.

Thorn begin to feel tears coming out of her eyes oh…Thorn I am so sorry said Daphne as she hugged Thorn Luna and Dusk felt sorry too along with her father so they hugged her too.

**End of Chapter 5…**

**Note: OH I feel very sorry for Thorn in this chapter when her mother died but in Scooby Doo and the witch's ghost we did not know if Thorn's mother was dead or alive please review and tell me of what happened to Thorn's mother!**


	6. The baby is born

Plot: After Thorn and Shaggy were married Thorn was getting sick and Dusk and Luna thinks she's pregnant and Thorn is afraid to tell her friends will they know?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo or the Hex Girls I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara (but the character's I made up in the middle of the story are Tasha the green eyes ice dragon, Diego the blue eyed ice dragon, Tasha and Diego's kids Max Robin Raven and Shira, Zoey, the black dragon's pet lion, (James) and the black dragon, (Dixie) belong to me.)

Thorn was now 8 months pregnant and it was September 5th it was Dusk's 27th birthday everyone begins to sing Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to Dear Dusk Happy Birthday to You Thorn Luna Scooby Shaggy Daphne Velma and Fred all sang.

Dusk got a new green dress from Thorn a new green sparkly lipstick from Luna a 5 new zombie shooter games from Scooby and Shaggy and a new green high heels and they were sparkling from Daphne Velma and Fred it was a great birthday.

(1Month later)

Thorn was on her final month of pregnancy and Shaggy is nervous because Thorn will go into labour anytime now and its October 17th and her due date is here Shaggy went back into the hex girls house and Thorn came out of the bathroom and Thorn felt a sharp pain in her stomach OOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHH H! Yelled Thorn Shaggy said Thorn what's wrong Luna and Dusk ran down the stairs when they heard Thorn yelling and asked if Thorn is ok.

Thorn stared at her husband and at her friends Dusk and Luna and said the baby….its coming OH MY GOD! Yelled Shaggy.

SHAGGY! Yelled Dusk calm down Thorn is in labour and we planed this Luna and Shaggy got Thorn back in the house and Dusk ran to Scooby and the gang and told them that Thorn is having her baby right now and they came to the hex girls house as Luna was getting everything ready Thorn felt water rushing out of her.

Shaggy….Thorn moaned

Shaggy was talking to the gang and did not hear what Thorn said.

SHAGGY Thorn yelled Luna came back with the stuff she need Dusk her father and the gang heard Thorn yell in pain guys she said my water just broke oh my said Luna let's get her on the bed in her bedroom Dusk and Luna helped her up the stairs and Thorn was getting tried when they finally made up to Thorn's room.

I can't stand this anymore it hurts too much standing up said Thorn Luna was ready for the delivery Shaggy hold Thorn's hand and said to her Thorn you can squeeze my hand hard as you want Dusk grabbed Thorn's other hand.

Ok Thorn Push! Said Luna Thorn took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she can Thorn screamed loudly as very push she did until Luna said ok Thorn I see the head just one more Push ok she said ONE TWO THREE PUSH COME ON THORN YOU CAN DO IT SAID! Luna.

Then Thorn heard her baby was crying its A GIRL said Luna as she cleaned her up and Dress her and wrap her in a pink blanket and hand it over to Thorn oh said Thorn's father she looks like you.

Shaggy asked Thorn what their daughters name will be I think I her name shall be Zoey Thorn said that's a good name said Luna yeah said Dusk I love that name Thorn said to Zoey that she is her mother Shaggy is your father my dad is your grandfather and the aunts Dusk Luna Daphne and Velma and Zoey's uncles are Scooby Doo and Fred.

Zoey had black hair with red highlights like Thorn's hair and a little bit of Shaggy's hair and she was pale like thorn's and had Luna's look and Zoey had Green eyes just like Thorn Sally Zoey has your eyes said her father and Daphne said I knew someday she will grow up to be just like you Thorn.

(1month later)

At the dragon hall Thorn and Shaggy showed their now baby girl to Tasha and Diego and their Cubs they loved Zoey.

**THE END what did you think of this story? Review and tell me!**


End file.
